


Something Ventured, Something Gained

by lamusetragique (kitnkabootle)



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M, Matt/Kitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/lamusetragique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Russell arrives in Dodge City looking for a second chance at life. Will a certain law man change her mind about leaving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Ventured, Something Gained

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope I was able to get Kitty's tone right. This is a younger version then the one we saw in the series, so I'm hoping the tone difference isn't off-putting. This is how she came to be the lady we know and love today.  
> Disclaimer: I've only borrowed the characters of Gunsmoke from its creators and owners to make a (hopefully) entertaining story. No infringement of copyright intended.

**Title:** "Something Ventured, Something Gained"  
 **Author:** kitnkabootle  
 **Fandom:** Gunsmoke  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Kitty Russell arrives in Dodge City looking for a second chance at life. Will a certain law man change her mind about leaving?

\---  
Rain teemed down on the wooden stage coach that rattled noisily, grating on the already frayed nerves of its passengers. One passenger was a young woman with fiery red hair and crystalline blue eyes that only peeked out from beneath her thick dark lashes when the road got especially rough.

She was glad that the stage had been almost empty when she'd boarded it, thankful to be putting as much distance between herself and her past as possible.

One man occupied the seat across from her and she'd noticed him watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. After years of doing the kind of work she'd done, Kitty Russell knew when a man was watching her.

It was roughly ten miles from the coach's final destination before the man finally spoke, "What's takin' you to Dodge?"

Kitty was startled by the sudden question, having heard no words spoken since they'd set out, but she didn't let the stranger know it.

She pressed her lips together in what she hoped was a polite smile, "This stage."

The man seemed puzzled for a moment before finally getting her meaning. He laughed roughly and took off his hat, running his hand through the greasy strands before dropping it back on his head.

"Was more curious what you'd be doin' there. Pretty painted lady like yourself..." the man smiled and Kitty couldn't help but grimace when she saw his yellowed teeth. His eyes roamed her face and dipped downwards towards the lace at her collar, "Look like a saloon girl to me."

Kitty's gaze left his and moved beyond the dripping wet leather that was half-slackened over the carriage window and out at the passing land around them. Silence feel between them again but Kitty could feel the man's eyes still settled upon her.

He reached out and rested his hand upon her knee.

She looked toward it and back up at the man before shifting her knees away from him and fixing him with a solid stare, "Was. I'm not anymore."

"Dodge ain't the easiest city to try and start over." the man stretched as he pushed his fingers into the pocket of his dirty jacket and pulled out a small lump of gold, "How much you got?"

Kitty brought her gloved fingertips to her throat where she toyed with the rough lace that suddenly felt constricting. A shiver rolled down the length of her spine and she knew that it wasn't the cold.

When she didn't answer, the man held the piece of gold out towards her, "You know, we've got a bit of time afore we get to Dodge. You wanna add a little weight to your pockets?"

Kitty's eyes moved to the shining piece of gold that glittered in the otherwise starkly grey stage. She shifted uncomfortably, her fingers tightening on the strings of her reticule. Her last forty dollars were tucked neatly inside, enough to pay for a room for a couple of weeks with hopefully enough left over to eat with.

She carried only one case with her and in that case lay her whole life. It held three dresses not including the one she wore. The other three were entertaining dresses that she wouldn't get much use of if she hoped to get a respectable job in Dodge. She'd brought them along with the intention to sell them to the saloon girls for a little extra money.

She owned exactly one pair of boots and the laces on one of the boots had been repaired more times then she could count. A silver looking glass, half a jar of crimson lip color, a stick of charcoal, a hat, underclothes and a pair of netted stockings were the only remaining items in the case.

Still Kitty felt the tightening in her belly to accept the man's offer. She'd done it many times before, what was once more for a chance to double what she carried? She watched the gold as the man turned it over in the palm of his hand before shoving it back in his pocket.

"What do you say Red?" he asked, patting his lap.

Kitty's lashes fluttered closed and for a moment she was back at the Gilded Cage Saloon leading a rough, drunken cowboy towards her room.

"Red?" She could smell the musky scent of metal and earth as the man began to lift the corner of her skirt and it brought her careening back to the present. She shoved his hand away and glared darkly in his direction.

The man's smile left his face and he lowered his hat over his eyes, "Suit yourself."

The remainder of the ride seemed to drag on for days as Kitty shivered against the cold that leaked through the vacant window panes and chilled her bones through the thin fabric of her coat. Just when she felt as though she could scream from the discomfort, the man across the carriage lifted the brim of his hat and looked outside.

"Welcome to Dodge, Red."

Kitty's eyes immediately moved to look out the window at the buildings that were beginning to line either side of the bumpy carriage as it rolled along. She felt the disappointment settle in the pit of her stomach, her lips falling into an almost imperceptible frown.

Dodge looked just as they all looked. Every city she'd moved through, every town she'd left. Dodge, she had hoped would be different.

She wasn't sure why she'd expected something better. A sigh slipped from between her red lips and the man across from her glanced towards her. She didn't notice him this time.

The carriage wheels slowed in the thick mud and it jilted to a stop, causing Kitty to lurch forward toward the man.

"Hey easy there. " he placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged out of. His eyes remained focused on her, "If you change your mind, you can find me at the Dodge House. It ain't often I get to see a pretty lady like you... I might even sweeten the deal."

Kitty didn't speak and was relieved when the stagecoach driver opened the door and held his hand out for her. She took it gratefully and pulled her coat collar more tightly around her neck as she stepped down from the thoroughbrace.

She looked up and down the length of the road, the rain pouring down from above and wetting the sides of her flame red hair. The heels of her boots sunk into the deep mud that extended in either direction like a dreary sea.

There were hardly any people on the street and those that were hung close to the buildings for shelter from the inclement weather. The stagecoach driver pulled her case from the top of the carriage and held it out to her, "Miss."

Her shoulders rounded as she took the heavy case into her hand. Her eyes moved to the stopped stage and once more to the sickly, sad landscape of Dodge city.

"Excuse me Mister," she squinted against the angry droplets of water that blanketed the Kansas sky, "What time does the stage leave? I don't care where it's going."

The driver looked at her a long moment, "Seems an awful long trip just to stand in the mud for a moment."

Kitty's brows knit together in frustration, "Tell me when I need to be here."

The man seemed to know immediately that this woman wasn't to be trifled with, "A quarter past eleven. That's just over the hour."

Kitty nodded once and turned to make her way in the direction that looked the least treacherous. Her stomach had been aching uncomfortably the entire journey and she knew she would have to eat something before the trip back.

Her boots trudged along the muddy road until she was able to step up the creaking stairs to what looked like a place to get a hot meal. Her cheeks stung from the cold and she rubbed her gloved hands together to warm the fingertips she could barely feel.

She seated herself in the corner of the noisy cafe at a small table with only one chair. She set her case on the ground beside her and ordered the least expensive meal that they offered. It got her two eggs and a piece of bread. She was grateful for that.

Sighing to herself, she considered the money that still sat within the folds of her reticule dangling from her wrist. The stagecoach would take most of what was left, and she could beg for her job back at the Gilded Cage. She was in demand there after all, never mind what Forsythe would make her do as punishment for having left in the first place.

Then she thought about the man in the carriage. She remembered his filthy hands with the mud encrusted fingernails. What he could offer her, after the stage fare had been paid from her own pocket, would be close to the same as what she had arrived with. Then she might have a chance to earn the fare to New Orleans and she could be back before the year was through.

Kitty felt her stomach clench uncomfortably.

To go back to New Orleans, was to face yet another life she'd left behind. They had no idea what had become of her since she'd left with dreams to travel the west and make something of herself. How could she keep what she'd become from all of those people? How could she bear to see their successes and weigh them against the hard life that she'd fallen into.

She couldn't go back to New Orleans. She would visit the man at Dodge House, she would pay the stage fare and she would get out of Dodge city as fast as she could manage.

Kitty looked up when her breakfast plate was placed on the table before her and she saw a man coming in the cafe doors. He was the tallest, broadest man she'd ever seen, and she'd sure seen her share of men. He was handsome, the type of handsome that usually made the man arrogant but this man seemed miles from the word.

He had a kind smile and he removed his hat like a gentlemen as he was lead to what must of been his usual table by the smiling cafe owner. When the man stretched his long legs beneath the table and placed his hat beside him, he glanced up and it was then that Kitty noticed the beautiful blue color of his eyes. She felt her chest tighten just looking at him and was confused by the feeling. She'd never felt that way before.

She looked down at her meal, not wanting to be caught staring and dug the metal tines of her fork into the egg. She ate quickly, the eggs warming her throat and the bread filling her empty stomach. By the time she'd finished, the handsome man across the cafe was just receiving his meal. It was an enormous plate and Kitty knew that a man like the one she was looking at would need a lot of food just to get around in a day.

For a brief moment she imagined what it would be like to cook for a man just like him. To sit down at a table and enjoy a meal with him. To feel strong arms like his closing around hers in a comforting embrace.

Kitty stopped herself immediately. She couldn't entertain any more thoughts like that. She was leaving in an hour. She'd have to move quickly at that if she wanted to make good on the carriage man's offer.

Kitty's chair scraped against the floorboards as she got up and crossed to the doorway. As she refastened the buttons on her coat, she glanced in the direction of the man. He was done his breakfast and was chatting to an elderly couple at the table next to his. The man's laugh filled the room as he rapped the table with his large knuckles, joining the laughter of the couple who were obviously enjoying his company.

Once her coat buttons were secure Kitty moved to leave the cafe, but each step felt heavier than the last. As she passed by the cafe window, she glanced inside and to her surprise met the handsome man's eyes. He was looking back at her and she could feel her cheeks flush in response. She wanted nothing more than to go back inside, to meet the man with the beautiful blue eyes and the smile that made her weak at the knees.

But she didn't. She didn't go back into the cafe to meet the handsome stranger that had so suddenly overwhelmed her senses . Nor did she go to Dodge House to find the carriage man or to accept his offer. Instead she walked directly to the General Store to see about a job.

Dodge City had just found its allure.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Kitty Russell glanced at her blurred reflection in the glass of the general store window and tried her best to salvage the style of her curly red hair. The rain had done a number on it and the feathers in her hat were damp and droopy. Once she was presentable and satisfied with the way she looked, Kitty took a deep breath and entered the mercantile.

There were several men inside browsing the items on the shelves and one man with a younger boy at the counter talking to the shop owner. When she entered all men stopped and looked in her direction. Kitty smiled shyly and moved to the furthest corner hoping the conversation would resume. She picked up a hat and pretended to study it as she waited for the shop owner to be free.

One of the men brushed against her arm and tipped his hat, "M'am..."

She could feel him lingering, his hand near the swell of her bustle but she knew she would have to make a good impression on the shop keeper if she wanted a job.

Kitty smiled at the man and excused herself, crossing towards the counter and nearer to the young boy and who appeared to be his father. The boy was watching her too, though somehow she felt much more comfortable with that. He was holding a piece of liquorice in his hand as he gnawed on the other end.

"Is that your favourite type of candy?" Kitty asked the boy, whose eyes lit up at the question.

He shook his mess of blond hair, wiped his hand on the front of his pants, "No I like peppermints best!"

"Oh?" Kitty's smile broadened, "I like 'em too."

The boy grinned and pointed to an empty jar on the counter, "There weren't none left!"

The shop keeper seemed to notice her interest and peered down the length of his nose at Kitty through his half spectacles, "Won't get none til' next Wednesday."

Kitty's blue eyes met the shop keeper's and she nodded her head with a warm smile, "That's alright."

"Can I help ya with anything else Miss?" the man asked as the father and his boy headed towards the door.

"Yes," Kitty smiled again praying for any type of courage she could suddenly be blessed with, "I'd like to see about a job."

The man's brows rose toward his hairline as he looked around, "Oh... well, we're not lookin' for any help at the moment."

Kitty paused as a look of confusion crossed her delicate features, "I just saw your sign in the window... and I figured..."

"You figured wrong." the shop keeper frowned, though a look of resignation soon replaced it.

He glanced around the room and leaned closer to her, "We don't hire no saloon girls here."

Kitty felt her chest tighten. How had he known she was a saloon girl? She could feel her cheeks prickle in embarrassment as she heard one of the shop patrons snort in amusement, clearly eavesdropping on what was intended to be a private conversation.

"I'm not a saloon girl." Kitty replied sharply. She could feel her breath catching and pushing at her lungs.

The shopkeeper shook his head, "You got the paint of a saloon girl, and the attention to boot."

He motioned with one pointed finger at the small crowd of men that were now standing around them, watching her.

Kitty looked around at the men, the air pulling through her nose as she felt her cheeks burn with frustration and humiliation.

She turned her blue eyes back to the shopkeeper who looked almost ashamed by his own words, "I'm sorry Miss. You might try the Longbranch if you're lookin' for a job."

Kitty's gaze moved to the men standing around them before returning to the shop keeper. She couldn't find the words to continue. Her eyes stung and she blinked to clear the moisture that she hated was there.

She dipped her chin in a firm, proud nod before turning and exiting the shop. The rain still fell and the clouds still hung darkly overhead as she walked. In the distance she could see the stagecoach driver watering the horses. She still had time to get on. She could still be out of Dodge City as quick as the stage could carry her.

She thought of the man in the cafe, the way he'd looked at her through the window. She remembered the trace of a smile that lingered at his lips. She'd spent years knowing men as a profession, but not once had she felt the way that she did on the boardwalk. She smiled to think of it and it was the only thing that could keep the tears of resignation from falling.

She could see the hanging sign of the Long Branch Saloon blowing gently in the wind and she dug her teeth into her lower lip, considering it. She had told herself that she’d never set foot in a saloon again, and here she was faced with very little option but to renege on the promise.

If she left she would arrive where the stagecoach took her down the Santa Fe Trail. She’d be virtually penniless by then without enough money to find appropriate lodging or even to bide time before work fell into place.

If she stayed she could try her hand at the saloon business again and have enough to guarantee accommodations and meals. There was also that man from the café. He couldn’t have been just passing by as he had seemed familiar to the other breakfast patrons and well known at that.

Kitty knew what she had to do.

She glanced down the muddy roads in both directions and back at the Long Branch Saloon that stood tall before her. It seemed quieter than other saloons she’d lived in, though she knew that daytime wasn’t exactly the right time to judge it.

She tightened her gloved fingers around the handle of her case and lifted her wet skirt hems back from her dirty boots. Her blue eyes moved over the sign once more before making her way towards the wooden saloon doors and slipping inside.

 **\---)0o0(---**

"It just... couldn't work." the owner of the Long Branch Saloon sighed, scratching beneath his jaw as he regarded the beautiful redhead seated across from him. They were in his office, discussing a contract for employment.

When the young woman had appeared in the saloon looking for work, Bill had jumped at the chance to hire her. To say she was the beautiful was an understatement.

Kitty Russell was the most exquisite woman he'd ever laid eyes on. With hair the color of hot iron and eyes the clearest sapphire he'd ever looked into. Her skin was as pale as ivory, peppered with the faintest, sweetest freckles. She wore modest traveling clothes with a high neck and wrist length sleeves, but her womanly curves made it look just as good to a man as a woman in a lot less.

Bill Pence knew that this woman would not have a slow evening in her room at the Long Branch. The fact was, she'd be so busy he doubted she would spend more than five minutes an evening in the bar. The cowboys, drifters and outlaws would be drawn to her like moths to a flame.

The only trouble was, this woman wanted a contract that excluded her from the type of work a saloon girl normally did. She wanted room and board, but she wanted to entertain the men on a less intimate level. She would work the bar, serve drinks to the men and convince them to indulge as much as their pocket books could afford.

But Bill wasn't in the business of having women working in the bar that weren't also entertaining clients in the privacy of the upstairs bedrooms.

"You wouldn't bring in the money it would cost me to keep you. And you'd be taking up a bedroom that I could fill with a woman willing to pay extra attention to the Long Branch clients." Bill sighed again and shook his head.

"I've had lots of experience working in saloons, Mr. Pence. I've been working in saloons out here for over five years. If you want the men here to drink, I'll make them drink. If you want them to gamble, I'll make them gamble." Kitty's cheeks were flushed as she emphasized her capabilities.

She looked pointedly at Bill, "I've never met a man I couldn't sway in one way or the other."

A trace of a smile spread across Bill's lips and he locked his fingers together in his lap, "Now that I don't doubt..."

"I need the job, Mr. Pence." Kitty said quietly, inhaling a deep breath through her nose, "Why not give me a chance? If I don't make you enough to keep me, I'll pay you the difference. There's no risk for you."

Bill shrugged, "But if you don't make enough for me to keep you, you'll have no money to pay the difference."

The back of Kitty's teeth clicked together as her jaw tightened, "Then, let's look at this another way. If I owe you money when this is through, I will alter my contract and make the difference back in the manner you're more akin to."

Bill perked at the suggestion, "Let me get this straight, " he leaned forward on his knees, "If this doesn't work out - if we lose money in the first... let's say, month of your contract, you'd be willing to put in a month of work upstairs for our clients."

Kitty swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, "Yes."

Bill Pence nodded quietly before falling into quiet contemplation as Kitty's eyes moved about the small office.

"Alright Miss Kitty... you've got yourself a deal." he smiled outstretching a hand towards her.

Kitty's smile lit across her features and she took his hand, shaking it firmly in return.

"Let's get you settled upstairs... you start tonight."

Kitty stood and picked up her case, following Bill from the office and around the bar. It was going to be a stretch but she was sure if she put her mind to it, she could prove to Mr. Pence that she was capable of making the Long Branch money without resorting to the type of work she'd travelled a distance to get away from.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd run into the tall stranger from the cafe again. Kitty smiled as she ascended the stairs behind the saloon owner.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Kitty looked at her reflection in the mirror as she heard the swell of voices grow louder in the bar below.

She was back in one of her saloon dresses, cut low at the chest to show off the swell of her bosom and cinch of her small waist. The skirts of the gown were short to the knee and her petticoats and crinoline peaked out from beneath when she sat. She wore netted stockings with lace garters that kept them suspended nearer the tops of her thighs. Her boots laced midway up her calf and Kitty had double looped the one side to be sure it would stay up.

She touched her red curls which were pinned expertly into place and adorned with a low sweeping black feather that contrasted the scarlet tresses.

Earlier, she had reapplied the paint to her eyes, color to her lips and darkened the beauty spot she was born with before she was satisfied with her appearance.

Then drawing a shaking breath of courage, Kitty Russell stepped out of her room onto the top floor landing of the Long Branch saloon. It was packed with men gambling and drinking and she could see the scattered colors of the feathered saloon girls that flounced around between the patrons.

Kitty approached the balcony and leaned gently on the wooden rail. She didn't realize she'd even been noticed until Bill Pence spoke from behind the bar at a higher decibel, "This here's Miss Kitty gents! Give her a warm welcome to the Long Branch!"

The men followed Bill's outstretched hand to the vision standing at the railing above them. Some cheered, others yelled unintelligibly and many whistled their appreciation.

"And... just so you're knowin' where you stand. Miss Kitty's a lady and she's here for entertainin' only. If you want the privacy of a woman's company, why we've lots of other ladies that'll be happy to suit your needs. Miss Kitty stays in the bar."

A few men protested noisily but most were still happy to watch the redhead as she descended the stairs towards them. Several men stepped up to her before she reached the bottom and began shoving one another for the upper hand.

After a punch was thrown and beer was spilled across the bar room floor, Bill Pence sent the gentlemen on their way and led Kitty to the bar hoping he wouldn't regret the new arrangement.

 **\---)0o0(---**

The night went by quickly and Kitty found herself run off her feet bringing drinks to and from the thirsty men of the Long Branch saloon. She'd experienced the usual groping and grabbing but it hadn't been anything she'd classify as something she couldn't handle. It wasn't until nearer to closing time that she got a bit more than she'd bargained for.

While making her way back to the bar with the payment for a patron's drink, she felt two strong hands slide around her middle. Before she could react he'd placed a kiss in the nape of her neck and scraped his teeth across her shoulder. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip in response.

"Miss Kitty... Miss Kitty with the pretty red hairrrr..." he slurred drunkenly as he turned her around to face him. Kitty's eyes were wide and she could feel the skin prickling as the invisible hairs rose at the back of her neck.

"Listen mister... I don't want any trouble," she smiled patting his cheek in an attempt to lighten the situation and distract the man away from his advances.

He pulled her closer, sliding his hand to her rear where he groped her over the silk and lace of her skirt. She could feel his enthusiasm pressing into her abdomen and she felt the bile burning behind her tongue. The man laughed and kissed her again on the throat.

In a last ditch effort to free herself, Kitty took hold of the man's upper arms and tried to push him away with as much force as she could muster. He stumbled slightly but she wasn't able to get away before his rough fingers grabbed the back of her hair and shoved her violently towards one of the tables.

Unfortunately for Kitty, the table caught her ribcage on the way and she smashed against the wooden corner before falling to the dusty floorboards below. Her vision blurred from the force of the blow and she squinted as she tried to get up. The pain in her side ached and she fell back against her elbows, her heart racing.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound and voices shouting above her and her vision cleared in time for her to see the man who'd assaulted her falling like a rag doll at the base of the staircase.

Someone else towered over her now, a tall man standing directly between her and the lamp light, appearing silhouetted under the added brim of his hat. He extended a large hand toward her to help her up and she cautiously placed her hand within his. She winced at the startling pain that coursed through her body and a moan fell from behind gritted teeth.

The man lowered himself beside her and it was then that she saw him through eyes squinted together in pain. It was the man from the cafe. She felt her insides flutter pleasantly despite the agony that still spread across her ribs and stomach. His blue eyes regarded her kindly as a worried smile touched his mouth.

"Don't try to move now." he said softly as he slipped one hand beneath her back to cradle her as he moved the other beneath her skirts along the backs of her thighs. She'd have usually fought off those types of advances but she knew instinctively to trust this man and that instinct made not a moment of sense to her. He lifted her carefully and Kitty never remembered being picked up with as little ease. Not even as a child.

He held her closely to his chest as they moved towards the batwing doors and paused to look over his shoulder at the concerned saloon keeper, "Bill, I'm just taking her to Doc's -he'll have a look at her."

"S'alright Marshal. Tell Doc to put it on my credit." Bill said and Kitty felt the coolness of the evening chill against her bared skin as she was carried outside.

'Marshal.' Kitty thought to herself as she looked up into the blue eyes of the large man that had so suddenly become a saviour. She hadn't pegged the handsome Marshal as a law man, though the pieces added up when she considered the town's behaviour towards him. He couldn't have been just any Marshal, he'd have had to have been a good one at that.

"How are you feeling Miss --" the Marshal asked as he looked into Kitty's glittering blue eyes, darkened by the absence of a moon in the starless sky.

"Kitty," she answered, the pain dull and constant all the while, "Kitty Russell."

"Well Miss Russell..." the Marshal began but Kitty interrupted him.

"Kitty's fine."

"Well Miss Kitty..." he emphasized the correction, "I haven't seen you around Dodge before today. You new in town?"

Kitty winced again as he began making his way up the stairs, jostling her just slightly in the process, "Yes, Marshal."

"Well now Miss Kitty, you just call me Matt." he grinned and Kitty was so glad for his pleasant smile and warm gentle voice.

"Alright, Matt." she smiled and she felt her stomach flutter in spite of herself.

 **\---)0o0(---**

"Is she gonna be okay Doc?" Matt asked, spinning his cowboy hat in his hand as he stood in the lobby of Doc Adams's clinic.

The old man closed the door to his patient's room and tugged at his ear as he waddled over to the tall law man, "It shouldn't be too bad. She's undressing and I'll have a look her ribcage before I know more. I don't think they're broken."

Matt nodded once and looked towards the door.

The Doc watched him a moment before the realization sat in. He ran his hand across his scratchy beard to hide the small smile, "Kitty, you say her name was?"

Matt didn't notice Doc talking at first and when he did he gave a slightly sheepish smile, "Yeah. Miss Kitty..."

The Doc shook his head. He'd never seen the town Marshal so taken by a woman before in all of their years of friendship. He had a feeling this woman was going to be just the kind of trouble that his friend the Marshal needed.

"Miss Kitty... beautiful woman, she is." Doc said as he wound the wire rims of his spectacles over his ears and collected the bandages he'd need for wrapping.

"Oh?" Matt feigned innocence, "I... uhh, hadn't noticed."

The Doc couldn't keep the chuckle from rumbling in his throat, "Seems to me you've done a lot more than just notice."

Matt's grin was large across his face as he sat his hat back on his head, "I've gotta get back to my rounds. Will she be okay gettin' back to the saloon or should I stop over in the hour?"

The Doc headed back to the door that his patient was waiting behind, "I'll see to it she gets back safe and sound."

Matt glanced back once more before making his way out the door of the clinic and down the wooden steps into the night, a smile ever present at his lips.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Kitty went back to work the following night, despite the pain in her ribs. It seemed the commotion had gone out of the crowd the previous evening and the patrons of the Long Branch, while still infatuated with the beautiful new saloon girl, were also more respectful.

She worked more slowly than she would have liked but her ribs were bruised beneath the thick wrapping of the Doc's bandages beneath her corset. Still, all in all she did fairly well and had managed to sell quite a few drinks and had several purchased for her which she enjoyed more then she'd care to admit.

She was leaning carefully on the bar when Matt Dillon's head appeared above the swinging doors of the Long Branch and she watched him walk over to her, smiling as he came.

"Miss Kitty," he began, leaning his elbow on the counter beside her, "You look like you're feeling better."

"Yes... much better." Kitty smiled and subconsciously touched her side.

"Thank you Marshal..." she began, but corrected herself to the more familiar 'Matt' with a hint of flush caressing the apples of her cheeks.

"I didn't get a chance to welcome you to Dodge City last night."

"I think coming to my defence last night in the bar and saving me from worse trouble than I got was a pretty good welcome." Kitty smiled, her red lips setting off the matching color of her hair.

"Anytime, Miss Kitty." Matt smiled and scanned the saloon out of habit.

"Can I get you a drink?" Kitty asked, moving her way around the bar when she saw that Bill was otherwise occupied with a large group of poker players.

"I'm afraid not. I'm just doing my rounds and I've gotta keep a clear head." Matt smiled dipping his chin, "I just wanted to check on you."

Kitty's eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Oh well... I thank you Matt for going to the trouble." she paused and leaned her elbows on the bar, "I hope you'll consider coming by another time... I don't have many friends in Dodge, being new and all."

Matt's blue eyes glittered in the saloon lighting and they crinkled gently as a wide smile spread across his handsome face, "It'd be an honour Miss Kitty. I'll change my rounds tomorrow and stop by just before closing if it's not too much trouble."

Kitty could barely contain her enthusiasm at the suggestion, but she tried not to let it show too much, "I'd be glad of it. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Matt nodded tipping his hat slightly, "See you tomorrow Kitty."

Kitty watched the tall law man make his way out the saloon doors and found her heart beating as rapidly as a school girl's.

'What's gotten into me?' she wondered as she considered the way her foolish heart was racing. She'd never anticipated feeling the way she felt about the Marshal so quickly. There was just something about him that Kitty couldn't explain. He was different than other men. He was everything she'd dreamed about as a young woman in New Orleans, imagining the man she would one day marry.

Kitty laughed at the notion. She wasn't the marrying type, not that she'd never once dreamed of it. Besides that, as quick as this attraction had come on, she wasn't even sure he felt it too. He'd seemed just as kind to others as he was to her and there was no indication that his coming by for a drink meant anything more than a man happy to have the company of woman after a long day of work.

 **\---)0o0(---**

"Well Kitty, I best be heading out so you can close up." Matt said before draining the last of the beer in his glass.

They had been enjoying a drink together at the close of every evening for a whole week and it was the thing that both looked forward to the most out of their day.

They'd fallen into an easy friendship, finding that they had much more in common than they'd initially realized. Neither talked much about their past, but instead they enjoyed topics like fishing, the saloon and Dodge City's colourful history.

On this particular evening, Bill Pence had gone to bed early with a headache and Kitty had promised to close up the saloon for him. They'd ended up staying much past closing, enjoying a quiet conversation in the flickering lantern's glow of the otherwise darkened saloon.

"Alright," Kitty smiled though she silently wished he didn't have to leave.

He got up and made his way towards the saloon doors and Kitty trailed behind. The pain her ribs had subsided over the week and she only felt the tenderness when she moved too suddenly.

"Thanks for stoppin' by Cowboy, " she smiled, her blue eyes bright as she used the affectionate nickname she'd given him during one of their evening talks.

Matt's smile broadened, "The pleasure was mine Kitty."

They stood at the door in silence for a moment, neither wanting to leave and both knowing they should. Finally Matt placed his hand against the wood of the door and began to push it open as Kitty watched, lacing her fingers together at her midsection.

He stopped and withdrew his hand from the door touching her forearm lightly, "Kitty... would you mind if -- may I kiss you?"

He looked as nervous as she'd ever seen him and it was endearing to the saloon girl. Her heart flipped pleasantly as he said the words she'd hoped to hear spoken outside of the private imaginings she'd taken to having as she lay down for sleep each night.

"Yes..." she breathed and felt his fingers glide softly up the bare skin of her arm before threading slowly into the beautiful red curls at her temple.

Her lashes fluttered closed as his face drew near and she felt the softest and most careful lips press against hers. Her stomach shivered as she felt his lips part against hers and she dared to glide her tongue against his lower lip.

She heard his breath hitch and for a moment his lips stilled before his tongue joined hers in a tentative caress between their parted lips.

Finally out of need to draw breath, they parted and Matt looked into Kitty's eyes, heavy with the haze of shared intimacy. Her lips glistened with moisture and her eyes glittered exquisitely in the quiet saloon.

"Goodnight Kitty, " he managed though he had no idea where he'd found his voice.

It took Kitty a moment before she answered with a quiet, "Goodnight."

 **\---)0o0(---**

The shared evenings between the two didn't stop after that night, though Matt's visits had changed from the usual saloon closing to just after closing where he would climb the back stairs to Kitty's bedroom.

They'd share a whiskey or brandy together on the settee and talk for an hour or so about the goings on of the day. Each night when they parted, Matt would linger at the door until Kitty approached and then he would tenderly hold her face in his large hands and they would kiss.

The kisses grew and changed in intensity over the week and Matt would walk home with the discomfort so sweetly imposed on him, straining below his belt.

One night after their lips parted from a heated kiss that left ever nerve in Matt's body tingling, Kitty smiled knowingly. He hadn't had a chance to ask her why she was smiling the way she was before the redhead drew her fingers down his stomach.

Matt jumped when he felt her fingers near his straining arousal and he caught her small hand in his, "Uhhh... Kitty, I think I better get goin'."

Kitty's smile never faltered as looked up at him, "I don't think you want to go anywhere tonight."

Matt went to speak but his voice failed him and he coughed as he choked on a sharp intake of breath, "Well.. I ... "

"Matt there's nothing wrong in enjoying the company of a woman. Especially a woman I think whose company you seem to enjoy." Kitty said, her dark eyelashes lifting as she stared hopefully into his eyes.

"But Kitty, I can't do that to y--" he began but his words were halted by two slender fingertips as they pressed against his mouth.

"Cowboy, you can do anything you want to me." Kitty drawled as she slid her hand around the back of Matt's neck and drew his mouth towards her.

They kissed again and Matt groaned at the intensity. He couldn't stand it any longer as he lifted Kitty's sleight weight in his arms. His mouth was still pressed to hers as he tried to find the bed which seemed an impossible task though the room wasn't that big.

Finally he felt the wooden frame against his shins and he bent over it lowering the beautiful redhead to the soft mattress. A seductive smile crept to her face as she looked up at him and Matt felt himself grow harder then he thought was possible.

He lowered himself to the bed beside her and cautiously traced her hip with his fingers. It had been years since he'd been with a woman and strangely enough it had been the furthest thing from his mind until one Kitty Russell came to town.

Her delicate hands separated each button from its hole as she made her way from collar to hem and Matt felt those soft hands smooth across his chest beneath the fabric. He thought for a moment about the skill she exhibited and the way her touch sent pulses of anticipation to every nerve ending in his body.

He'd guessed at the type of work she'd done before. It had to have left her with an expectation that he was suddenly unsure he could live up to. But he didn't let himself linger on the thought. Instead, he let himself look at the stunning woman before him, easing his shirt off of his shoulders.

She began unfastening the buttons on his pants as Matt moved over her. She was so slight that he couldn't imagine laying the full force of his weight on top of her. He was careful as he let her help him out of his pants and rid him of his gun belt.

His underclothes did little to hide the bulging erection that strained beneath the waffled material and Kitty's smile broadened when she saw it. Matt could feel his cheeks burning in mortification.

But whatever self-consciousness he felt, was lost when the Kitty wiggled out from beneath him and got to her knees, sliding the thin shoulder straps of her dress off one shoulder at a time. Matt watched her, leaning on his side with his elbow crooked against the pillows.

She undid the fastenings at the side of her dress and let the material slink off of her body, slinging the discarded heap of silk on the bed post. Her hands glided up her own ribcage and she watched him from beneath her dark lashes as she made quick work of her boned corset.

Matt's throat felt dry as he observed her, forgetting to breathe as Kitty adjusted her position, sitting at the side of the bed with her feet on the floor. She hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her petticoat and slid the material over her backside and down her long shapely legs, following it with her white lace bloomers.

The netted stockings held up by thick lace garters were the next to go and they caressed each leg before landing atop the small pile of Matt's discarded clothes. Her chemise was the last item to be removed and Matt swallowed roughly when he saw the profile of her alabaster breast languidly exposed.

"Kitty I..." Matt stuttered, his mouth making futile shapes as he tried to intone what he was seeing.

Kitty smiled slowly, turning towards him and managing to make the Marshal even more speechless when he saw the vision of her naked torso. Her perfect breasts were femininely accentuated by light pink nipples and below the expanse of immaculately fair skin rippled over her delicate ribcage towards her flat stomach.

"Kitty... " Matt tried again and again found that words weren't coming so easily to him as he drank in the sight of the most beautiful woman in Dodge City. 'The most beautiful woman in all the world' he corrected himself.

Kitty's deep laughter managed to pull Matt from his reverie, "Matt, haven't you seen a woman without her clothes on before?"

"Not one as god damned beautiful as you." Matt cursed and then blinked in surprise at his own choice of language.

Kitty laughed again and crawled towards him, straddling his legs and pushing him to his back with her fingers splayed across his chest. Matt groaned audibly as her thighs parted and a flash of neat flame red curls were revealed.

"My god Kitty..." Matt mumbled as she sat back on his thighs and pulled his waffled underclothes towards the apex of her thighs. He reached down, grazing her skin as he helped remove them and then kicked his legs to be free of the suddenly offensive garment.

Her silken hands were upon him and Matt felt like the heavens were falling and crashing around him. He could barely stand her tender ministrations as she stroked his arousal and drew her fingertips up the length of him.

He knew he wouldn't last long with the type of attention her gentle hands were giving him and he placed his hands on her sides, urging her upwards towards him. She complied easily and their tongues met again in a passionate kiss as he fell backwards on the pillow with her naked flesh pressing against his chest.

He peppered kisses along her jaw, tasted the elegant slope of her neck and intoxicating dip of her collarbone. The scent of her perfume was luxurious and marked the evening by its familiar presence. His lips caught one rose-tipped breast and he heard her sharp intake of breath above him as she moved into his tongue's caress.

Matt couldn't believe it was happening. He couldn't believe that a woman like Kitty Russell existed and that she was sharing her bed with him. He withdrew his mouth to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks flushed as she sighed contentedly.

When her lashes parted and the clearest blue eyes looked down into his, Matt knew he couldn't wait any longer. Kitty felt instinctively the same and she raised up above him, guiding his straining arousal between her supple thighs.

"Matt" Kitty moaned as she eased down upon him, their bodies joined by the sweltering heat inside of her. Her movements were slow and careful and Matt hoped he wasn't hurting her as he lost himself inch by inch into her sultry center.

They moved slowly at first, Kitty's hips rolling against his as she drew her fingers down his muscled abdomen and back to the broad expanse of his chest. Matt struggled against his own desire to watch the ethereal redhead above him and the urge to close his eyes at the overwhelming sensation.

"Kitty..." he intoned breathlessly as she rose and fell in a sensual rhythm, a pulsing cadence as she tightly drew him in and then pulled at his hard arousal as she expelled him.

The speed of their movements increased to match their heightened longing that both Kitty and Matt explicitly expressed through the consummation of their unending desire. Their yearning was evident as their breaths tore from their lungs in fits and starts, a ragged and impromptu underscore to their coupling.

"Matt... I'm not going to..." Kitty hissed before her lips fell open panting for oxygen that couldn't come quickly enough. Matt's calloused hands caressed her breasts, the sensitive flesh of her stomach and the outside of her thighs as they rocked together, his release steadily approaching.

"God Kitty... I ..." Matt growled, his head grinding into the pillow as he watched Kitty arch backwards riding his hips with fervid abandon. He could hear her breath as it rushed in and out of her throat mingled with quiet moans and cries that sent him into passionate delirium.

Just as he felt himself tip over the pinnacle of his release, Kitty cried out in unabashed ecstasy, the heated sheath of her femininity tightening against him. He couldn't keep her name from his lips as he spilled within her, her body languidly draining his rigidity.

She lay gently upon him as her body tried desperately to replenish lost oxygen and he enfolded her glistening skin in his strong arms. A length of silence followed the percussion of their slowing breaths and Matt placed tender kisses into her hair, inhaling the perfumed scent.

"Kitty... I've never... my God Kitty." he whispered, massaging the length of her delicate spine with a gentle caress.

A happy moan rumbled in her throat in response and Matt laughed quietly as he held her tightly, "I'm glad you feel the same."

 **\---)0o0(---**

Kitty considered her glowing appearance in the mirror as streaks of sunlight snuck through the lace of her bedroom curtains, illuminating the small space. Behind her, the crumpled linen and bedclothes were the only remnants of the night of coupling she'd spent with Matt. A slow, salacious smile slipped across her red lips as she touched up the red paint.

It hadn't been merely sex, of that she was certain. Her night with Matt had been a direct reflection of unspoken love that had burned so quickly like wildfire between them. Kitty knew in her heart that she would love no other the way she loved the Marshal of Dodge City, regardless of how suddenly she'd fallen. She also knew that whatever were to happen, she would make her job at the Long Branch work.

Her chance at a life worth living had finally arrived and Kitty Russell would take hold of the opportunity with both hands and never let it go.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Another night came to life at the Long Branch saloon and Kitty found herself in the middle of the crowd, bringing drinks to each table, flirting mercilessly with the drunken patrons and laughing at the crude jokes told at high decibels.

It was supposed to be her day off but Kitty had decided to work a few hours to make some extra money to make up for the doctor's bill she'd accrued her very first night on the job. It hadn't been too bad and if she was honest with herself, she could admit to actually enjoying the position.

Matt Dillon's rounds took him to the Long Branch early in the evening with plans to have a drink and conversation with a particular redhead as Chester took over for the remainder of the shift affording the man with a well deserved night off.

As the saloon doors swung shut behind him, Matt spotted the very woman he'd come to see and with casual greetings to familiar patrons of the bar, he headed towards her. He couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks as she met his gaze with a shy smile.

"You're lookin' mighty pretty tonight, Kity." he leaned on the bar next to her, looking down into her pleasing blue eyes.

Kitty's smile was radiant, "And you're lookin' mighty handsome yourself, Cowboy. Can I get you a beer?"

Matt looked down the bar contemplating the offering before looking back towards her, "Well I'm off for the night. I was thinking we could have a drink together."

Kitty smiled again but was distracted suddenly by a glass smashing in the corner of the room. Matt looked towards the noise as Lou Shrader burst into uproarious laughter, echoed by the saloon girls in his vicinity. Matt shook his head and looked back to her, "Wild night in here tonight."

Kitty nodded and sighed, "And the night's still young. You know, I'm not even supposed to be working today. Maybe we could enjoy the drink upstairs... in private."

Matt watched Kitty's suggestive smile and instinctively licked his lips at the promise it offered, "I'd... uhh... like that a lot Kitty."

Kitty patted his arm lightly and slipped around the bar filling two glasses with beer on draught. She winked at him as she carried them towards the staircase, weaving between the patrons as they moved around the saloon.

Matt hesitated, watching her as she beckoned him to follow. He took several steps towards the foot of the stairs and saw several saloon girls glance in his direction looking between Kitty and himself. Then he noticed that it wasn't only the girls that had been watching him follow the stunning saloon girl towards the staircase.

Kitty had almost reached the top when she turned around to see where he was. Their eyes met and Matt looked up at her, before glancing around at the few faces fixated upon them. He saw her features slowly change from a smile towards an expression of confusion when he stood, unmoving at the foot of the stairs.

Matt swallowed and glanced around once more. They were looking at him. The Marshal of Dodge City joining a saloon girl in her room. The Marshal Dillon who did everything the right way, by the book.

The Marshal without reproach.

Kitty stared at him momentarily then descended the stairs, "Matt?" she said, her voice laced with concern, "You okay?"

Matt nodded and spoke quietly, nearer to her ear so she could hear over the loud din of the crowd, "Uhh.. Kitty I can't go up there... with you...I..."

He could see her muscles tense, her lips parting in a soft 'Oh' as she realized what he meant.

Matt watched Kitty's expression slowly shift and change as she took a step back from him. Her hands were trembling he noticed as she placed the glasses on the nearest table and backed up until her heel touched the last wooden step.

Matt's heart fell when he realized how she'd interpreted his words, 'He couldn't be seen patronizing a whore.'

"Kitty, no... no I don't mean..." Matt stammered, seeing Kitty's eyes shine with unshed tears. He hated himself almost instantly. He hadn't meant to hurt her and if he could take the whole thing back he would have. But Matt knew the damage had already been done.

"No Matt..." Kitty said and her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, "I understand."

He could see her blue eyes rimmed with red as she blinked, her lashes wetting as she struggled to keep control under the scrutiny of anyone looking their way.

"Kitty, I meant... I could just go around back... like before..." he started but Kitty's trembling hand rose as a shaking boundary between them.

"I understand... Marshal." she said, her voice cracking over the formal term that she hadn't used since they'd first become acquainted, "I think I'd like to be alone."

Then she turned and ascended the stairs.

He felt his heart grip painfully as he watched her walk, chin held high, her cheeks moistened by his selfish stupidity. He watched her until she completely disappeared into her top floor bedroom. His blood thundered in his ears. Without knowing what to do, he turned and made his way out of the saloon and on to Front Street.

He stood awkwardly on the road contemplating rushing back inside and banging on her door. He thought about climbing the back stairs like a coward and begging her to let him in. He thought about screaming at the top of his lungs.

Instead, Marshal Dillon looked at the flickering lamp lighting Kitty's bedroom window and prayed that he hadn't lost her for good.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Bill Pence knew that something had gone awry for his favourite saloon girl the moment she'd descended the staircase. He'd watched her stop at one of the only occupied tables, take a drink order and make her way to the counter of the bar. She had leaned distractedly on the wooden surface as she waited, her sapphire eyes staring past the glasses that lined the back of the bar.

"You okay Miss Kitty?" Bill had asked as he poured a beer from the tap, observing the redhead.

Kitty didn't answer at first and only when he cleared his throat did she startle enough to register the question, "Oh... yes, I'm fine."

Bill's brows knit together at the lack of conviction in her voice, "You don't look fine."

Kitty tried waxing indignation, "I think I look very nice tonight."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Bill was not led astray by the redhead's attempt at altering the subject.

Kitty looked up towards the bat-wing saloon doors as they squeaked open, her chest tightening for the briefest of moments before she realized it was just another patron making his way inside.

The change in the saloon girl's posture tipped off the wise barkeep. He placed the glasses on the counter and made change of the coins she'd given him, "This wouldn't have anything to do with the Marshal would it?"

It hadn't gone unnoticed that the Marshal had been spending many evenings near closing, drinking a beer and chatting to a certain red haired beauty.

Kitty's stare met him hard, a coldness glittered in her eyes that made Bill's eyes widen at the intensity, "I assure you, I have nothing to do with the Marshal. I'm sure he'd appreciate that being wider known."

Taking the glasses into her white knuckled hands, Kitty crossed to the table and served the men their order, plastering on a smile and clapping one of them on the shoulder as he said something to her.

It was to Bill's great relief that the feisty redhead was down in the stock room collecting a case of beer when the Marshal made his usual rounds that evening. Bill could see him hesitate at the saloon doors, his eyes scanning the room before he stepped inside and crossed toward the bar.

"Evening Marshal." Bill smiled, setting one clean glass upon the counter top and stuffing his dry rag in the second.

The Marshal tipped his hat and looked around the room distractedly, catching Bill's attention when he audibly sighed.

"You okay Marshal?"

"Yep." Matt looked back at the barkeep, readjusting his hat, "I don't see Miss Kitty around..."

'Ahhh', Bill thought as he realized the true intentions of the lawman.

"She's here, just downstairs." Bill replied and held the glass he'd been cleaning towards the light to check for smudges. Satisfied with his cleaning job he placed it behind him, "Can I get you a drink?"

The Marshal shook his head and paused a moment, eyeing the people at the table nearby.

Bill's smile returned as he noted the lawman's awkward stance, "You... wanna see Miss Kitty?"

Matt's neck might of snapped at the speed in which he'd turned back to Bill, but he leaned on the counter to belay any signs of urgency, "I've got to get back out on the rounds, but if you wouldn't mind passing along a 'hello' I'd be much obliged."

Bill nodded and Matt straightened stepping a few paces away before the barkeep stopped him, "Oh and Marshal, I thought you might like to know that Miss Kitty might be switchin' contracts once the month is through... you might want to put a bid in afore anyone else gets wind."

Matt turned slowly to face the barkeep, an expression of utter confusion written across his rugged features, "Her contract?"

He crossed back towards the bar and Bill leaned on the counter to keep the conversation private, "Well you know she's not workin' for me in the usual sense... not like my other girls. But, fact is - when I hired her we made a deal that if she couldn't make her keep, selling drinks and convincing the men around here to gamble, then she would take a more... general contract."

Matt's jaw tightened as he looked around the bar, again searching for the telltale red hair before leaning back towards the saloon owner, "What makes you think she won't make her wage back? Seems to me the Long Branch has done a fair bit more business with Miss Kitty working in the place."

"She's had a doctor's bill that carried a weighty price tag Marshal. She was having to take it easy too, right out of the gate. Now you know I'm not an unkind man, but I can't afford to pay to keep her working here. Miss Kitty's a draw... and once she's able to entertain the men around Dodge in a more friendly type way, I know she'll be worth it."

Bill smiled but Matt didn't join him. For a long moment they stared at one another, silence falling between the two as Matt scratched behind his ear, his eyes scanning the bar and then the railing at the back of the saloon, "Bill... how much is she off? I mean for the contract to stay the same as it is now?"

Bill shrugged, "I'd have to look at the figures near the end of the month to be sure. But she's a fair bit behind right now."

Matt nodded and then straightened, "Well Bill, when you do the figuring, I want you to send the bill to the jail. I'll make up the rest."

"You mean to pick up Miss Kitty's tab?" Bill's mouth dropped open in surprise and he stuttered in reply, "But what about next month Marshal? The month after? If she's not able to make her wage, I'll have to switch the contract at some point..."

"If Miss Kitty is short any month, you send the bill to me." The Marshal touched the brim of his hat as he moved to leave, "And she's not to know any different."

Bill nodded slowly. He had to admit he was slightly crestfallen at the missed opportunity to make a fortune off of the redhead's sensual manner and exquisite good looks, but he had to admire a man willing to be a gentleman without any hope of reward or acknowledgement.

"As you say Marshal. Have a good evening," Bill smiled and this time the Marshal returned it, heading out the bat-wing doors and into the dark of the early evening.

 **\---)0o0(---**

Kitty unfastened the closures at the front of her corset with tired fingers, easing the boned garment off of her slender stomach and tightly over the rise of her hips. The cool air caressed her skin and she massaged her ribs carefully with one hand as she reached for the lace sleeping gown that lay slung over her dressing chair.

Ridding herself of the remaining undergarments, Kitty pulled the sleeping gown over her naked body and shivered as she tried to warm herself from the draft that swept through her room in the late evenings.

Just as she tied the ribbon around her middle to secure the gown, she heard a gentle rap at her door.

Figuring it to be one of the other girls, Kitty pulled open the door with little hesitation and was frozen in place by the hulking form of the Dodge City Marshal that stood in its frame. As quickly as she'd opened the door, she'd tried to close it but the Marshal's firm hand was planted against the wood and his boot wedged in the doorway.

Sensing she'd lost that small battle, Kitty abandoned the door and moved across the room towards the furthest wall, pacing as Matt closed the door behind himself. When she hazarded a glance in his direction, she could see that he was standing awkwardly near the door his lips working over a silent conversation that she knew he didn't know how to start.

She could almost feel sorry for the man if she hadn't been as hurt as she was.

"Kitty... I'm sorry." Matt began, but even he knew that a simple apology wouldn't get him out of the mess he'd created.

Kitty watched him stutter and interrupted him, her cheeks blazing, "What have you got to be sorry about? You'd better get out of here Marshal before someone catches you in here..."

"Kitty, it's not like that!" Matt stammered but Kitty's rage outshone his as she closed the gap between them, eyes scintillating with the strength of her anger.

"I know very well what it's like Marshal. You can fuck me, but no one can know about it. That about sum it up?" Kitty spat and Matt stared in shock at the force.

"No Kitty... my god Kitty that's not what I was thinking at all." Matt sighed, pulling his hat from his head and spinning it nervously in his hands. When he looked at her he could see the rage had given way to glistening tears that gleamed red-rimmed in her sapphire eyes.

"Kitty..." his voice had softened significantly and he crossed towards her, placing a hand softly upon her arm though she flinched at the touch, "I never meant to hurt you like this. I did it for your own good."

Kitty's humourless laugh filled the room and Matt placed both of his large hands on her shoulders, staring down into her glassy eyes, "Kitty... will you... will you just hear me out?"

The sound of desperation in the Marshal's voice seemed to reach the redhead and after a moment of silent consideration she nodded her head slowly.

Matt looked into her eyes solemnly as he explained, "Kitty, the minute I put on his badge, I stopped being plain old Matt Dillon and became the Marshal of Dodge City. Things haven't always been easy, but I've done everything I can to protect the people of this town with everything I've got. I've made a lot of enemies in my time here, a lot of enemies on the wrong side of the law that wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone that I -- well, that I cared about."

Kitty's eyes softened at his words and Matt could feel her muscles slacken beneath his grasp. He went on, "I know that it looked bad, me not wanting to come to your room in front of all those people, but you'll have to believe me Kitty when I say that I did it for your safety.

'I spent many nights at the Long Branch before you came to town and one thing you've got to know is I never stepped foot up these stairs until we started talking. If people in Dodge were to get the idea that ... well... that you were my woman..."

Matt's tongue snaked across his lips to moisten them, his throat suddenly dry, "Well it'd put a target on your back Kitty, that I'm not willing to do."

The tears in Kitty's eyes had escaped and were leaving wet paths down her cheeks. She blinked but it did nothing but allow more tears to follow.

When she spoke her voice was hoarse, "Matt... I didn't realize..."

"Kitty I'd be real proud if I could call you my woman. There's not another woman I can look at... even think about since you got here. You're the finest woman I've ever met." Matt smoothed his hand across her moist cheek, "But I got to be sure that nothing happens to you. The only way I can protect you is if I treat you just like a friend... out there in public."

Kitty smiled softly, the realization of his good intentions finally dawning across her features. Her lip still trembled but Matt's mouth found hers for a kiss so soft she could barely believe it was there.

"Kitty, I'd understand if being friends... if just being friends was what you needed from me now. Well now that you know what comes with the territory." Matt's eyes held hers as his fingers threaded into her delicate red curls.

"Cowboy... if you were always this generous with your explanations, it would never have gotten this far." Kitty smiled, her eyes brightening behind the gleaming tears that still pooled in their depths, "I'd be proud to be called your woman, even if it's got to be just between us."

Matt's smile widened and he leaned toward her, capturing her sweet lips in a kiss that seared with unbridled passion. His hands massaged the small of her back as he held tight to the beautiful redhead, their mouths both taking and giving as the anger, resentment and misunderstandings melted away.

Drawing breath only out of necessity, the Marshal of Dodge City guided his woman to the bed with an unspoken vow.

He would protect Kitty Russell with his life and lavish her with unabashed love - badge be damned.

\---  
Fin


End file.
